The present invention disclosed herein relates to an apparatus and method of modifying a user interface based on network conditions, and more particularly, to a configuration of a user interface in a unit that receives and replays contents from a server through a network.
The digital contents which used to be distributed in the form of package are now distributed online thanks to the expansion of the internet infrastructure. As the technologies related to computer hardware and network communication became more sophisticated, it became normal to play the high-resolution video by receiving the contents in a streaming method in real-time.
Particularly, now we have an environment in which we rely less on the personal computers connected by cables, but more on the smart phones and the tablets connected wirelessly to have an easier access to the vast amount of contents in the server without the limitation of time and place.
Meanwhile, how a user uses the contents he/she received from the server and the types of network connection to the server can be classified into some categories.
Firstly, a user may wish to access the contents while the network connection to the server is disconnected, and in such case, a user may download the contents from the server and save the contents in a local storage to access regardless of the network availability.
A user may not have enough storage space in the local terminal or require infrequent use of the contents, and in such case, a user accesses the server through a network and plays contents by receiving the contents in real-time through a streaming method.
The type of connection to the server through a network also can be classified into a few categories. A terminal can directly be connected to a wired network that is established in a home or office, or can be connected wirelessly to the network via an Access Point (AP) using a WiFi adaptor. When such type of connection is used, a user can perform a stable connection within a bandwidth allowed to the service products that the user subscribed. However, the wired LAN has a limited mobility, and the wireless LAN also has a significant limitation in the area of mobility because the stable connection is guaranteed only within a certain distance from the AP.
Recently, instead of such traditional types, mobile communication networks referred as 3G or 4G, or other wireless communication methods such as Wibro are being used.
When using such mobile communication methods, a user can overcome the spatial limitation, owing to the existing nationwide infrastructure. In order words, a user can access a network regardless of places such as a school, a street, and an office or even while the user is moving in an automobile.
However, due to the characteristics of communication methods that use a certain radio frequency, the quality of connection can vary according to the distance from a base station, the signal strength emitted from the base station, and the presence or absence of obstacles. Also, the communication methods using a radio frequency have a limited bandwidth compared to those using a wired/wireless LAN.
Thus, when users play contents received from the server through a network, users select whether to utilize 3G or WiFi to connect to the server according to the availability of an equipped network adaptor, and select a resolution in consideration of an available bandwidth when receiving a video by the streaming method.
Sometimes, users try to download contents when a frequent use of contents is expected. However, when the downloading is interrupted due to disconnection from a server during the downloading based on the conditions of network, a user tries to download the contents waiting for the network to be connected again.
In other words, a user selects or changes the connection method in active response to various circumstances to ensure a smooth use of the contents.
Seen from a different angle, this means that a user needs to be fully aware of the functions and how-to-use of his/her equipment, information regarding a required bandwidth for his/her desired activity, conditions of network, and type of desired contents.
Many factors such as various network connection methods, changes in network condition, type of contents and difference between required bandwidths cause the reduction of usability, causing inconvenience to most of the users who has a low level of understanding in the technical aspect and the how-to-use of the equipment.
Accordingly, it is necessary to study and develop a user interface and a processing method by which a user can access contents through a network regardless of the various factors such as network conditions or contents types.